


Хранители

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Единственный способ прекратить приступ — чужое пламя. А лучший способ передачи — секс.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	Хранители

Приглушенный возглас, быстрые шаги, жесткая хватка рук на плечах — Цуна не знает, кто именно на этот раз. Пламя бьется внутри, выламывая суставы и плотной оранжевой пеленой застилая глаза. 

Очередной приступ, не первый, да и наверняка не последний. Пламя бесится уже неделю, и Цуна сходит с ума вместе с ним. Одно из последствий уничтожения колец. Похоже, то равновесие было не настолько надуманным, как он привык считать.

Боль жгучая и резкая, она идет откуда-то изнутри, расползаясь по всему телу, оглушая. Цуна пытается закричать, но голоса нет, только першит в горле — пламя рвется наружу. 

Невозможно угадать, когда случится новый приступ, поэтому Цуна не покидает особняк и редко выходит из своей комнаты. Сейчас он по-настоящему опасен.

Цуна сжимается в плотный комок, так, что лоб упирается в колени, держит пламя, способное уничтожить все вокруг. 

Пламя изменилось, стало очень сильным, хватит на десяток Х-баннеров разом, и бесконтрольным. Верде обещал скоро придумать что-нибудь, но пока что единственный способ прекратить приступ — чужое пламя. А лучший способ передачи — секс.

Ничего не видя и почти ничего не чувствуя, Цуна старается по прикосновениям понять, кто из хранителей сдергивает с него штаны и, даже не пытаясь разогнуть скрюченное судорогой тело, короткими рывками пропихивает внутрь член. Сжатые мышцы поддаются трудно, и, наверно, болезненно, но сейчас Цуна не чувствует боли. Да и что она, если подумать, по сравнению с нестерпимым ревом пламени. Больно и стыдно будет после. 

Вставляет резко и до упора, но двигаться начинает не сразу — значит, не Рехей, который, кажется, силой экстрима способен продолбить и камень. Дыхание шумное и толчки неровные, неглубокие, а Хибари обычно движется размеренно, как машина. Ямамото и Мукуро тоже отпадают: пламя дождя прохладное, успокаивающее и действует быстро, а от тумана рот как будто наполняется приторной сладостью с явственным привкусом гниения. 

Сперма выплескивается глубоко внутри, чужое пламя — беспокойное и порывистое, как и его владелец, — захлестывает вихрем. Тушит пожар и забирает боль. Губы невесомо касаются его виска, и, уже засыпая от слабости и накатившего облегчения, Цуна тихо шепчет:

— Спасибо, Гокудера.


End file.
